Hunger Games: 3rd Rebellion
by yukimoto1
Summary: The rebellion has failed. Katniss has gone missing. A twisted Hunger Games has begun, with new rules: a third tribute at age 5-10, a twisted theme each year,and District 13 is included. Katniss plans to interrupt the games, and start a third rebellion with a new plan. Will Katniss succeed with her new help, or will she die along with her friends? **SYOC OPEN**
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, random people. This is my first fan fiction on fan , so bear with me. This is what happens if the second rebellion against the Capitol would have failed. So, here we go! Also,** **I don't own The Hunger Games** **. If I did, I would of made it last five books, and never changed the song from rope to hope in the movie.**

President Snow slowly walked outside onto the balcony, ready to deliver the beautiful news to Panem. He was wearing his pure white tux, with a blood red rose. As he stood on the balcony, and his smirk turned into a smear. The glint in his eyes showed that a psychopath was controlling the government.

"As everyone knows, the second rebellion failed. Katniss Everdeen has gone missing. But, the glorious Capitol has won once again. Everyone, but Katniss, has been executed by the most painful way possible: by drowning in their, and dead tribute's, blood. It is a fitting end to them, but a golden start for the Capitol. Now, due to the rebellion, some rules have been changed. Instead of Quarter Quells, we will have a special occasion for each Hunger Games. Double goods will be sent to the Capitol, and three tributes will be sent. The third will be a small child, age 5-10. District 13 will be included!"Snow declared, grabbing a blood red envelope,"And this Hunger Games, will be one of the most entertaining yet. This year, you better not be afraid of the dark. This year let the Shadows Attack!"

As Snow retreated back in to the building, many Capitol people cheered, parents cried, and now no one was safe from the darkness that is The Hunger Games.

 _Meanwhile.._

Katniss slowly crept through the woods, weary of the Peacekeepers around District 12. She knew they rebuilt it, and she knew she had a greater chance of getting caught since she was near home. But she had to see it again. Katniss crept in District 12, and that was when she heard Snow's announcement. She ran back into the woods, crying, remembering that everyone that she loved, everyone that helped her, and everyone that she cared about were dead.

She had to rig these games. There was still hope. All she had to do was hope. After all, she was still the Mockingjay. She had to stop the games, and stop Snow. But she was weak. The people need a new Mockingjay. Someone that she can train, and people that will help her kill Snow.

Okay, now, I need 39 _tributes!_ **13 kids between the age of 5 and 10. And I need bloodbath characters and careers. So, here is the form and send it to me by** **PM** **. This form will be on my profile with the open spots.**

 **SYOC**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **District:**

 **Gender: ( if your character is something else, say what they are and then what they were born as, since the Capitol is like that.)**

 **Parents:**

 **Siblings:**

 **Friends:**

 **Pets:**

 **History:**

 **Personality:**

 **Hair:**

 **Eyes:**

 **Hair Length:**

 **Skin:**

 **Best Weapon:**

 **Worst Weapon:**

 **Training Score: (This is just a suggestion)**

 **Strategy to Survive:**

 **Allies:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Opinion on Games and Capitol:**

 **Bloodbath?:**

 **There we go! Please send this through PM, and read!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan Bak. He may be the most single twisted person to ever be gamemaker. The arena he created was his masterpiece. His long white went over his brown eyes that were so focused on making the details perfect. He knew that if Snow didn't like it, he would most likely be killed, but he didn't care. He loved the puzzles, traps, and mazes that turned a simple game into a bloodbath.

Snow walked in with his pure white tux, with the blood red rose on him. Ryan smirked as Snow came to see his beautiful arena. Snow looked at the confusing, blood stained arena, even though no modern tribute has died in it yet. Snow knew this was going to be a very entertaining Hunger Games this year.

Snow walked out of the room, and it seemed Ryan was all alone. He smiled, and made a secret detail that would ensure that this year would be extremely hard to have one victor at all, and if there is one victor, it would be very hard for the Capitol to get them out.

Ryan smirked and left to help build the rest of the arena. Without telling Snow, a month ago, he started the basics of his arena. He knew if Snow hated his arena, he would be dead now, but he didn't care. He knew his masterpiece would be perfect. Now, all he had to do was add the bloody details.

"And let the odds be _ever_ in your favor."He said as he walked to the construction of the arena.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own the Hunger Games. Also, I won't do the reapings in order since I doubt I will get tributes quick in order.**_

 **Adam Miller (District 13)**

Adam still couldn't believe that his life changed so quickly. The second rebellion failed, and now his district was going into the Hunger Games. Though, he knows that he can just live with it. After all, he is seventeen, he will soon live without fear of going in the games. His home was small, since the Capitol destroyed their village. They all lived in small houses, and he was currently walking out of his house, away from his strict father. Of course, there were many Peacekeepers out. They were the rebel district.

Before the rebellion, his father taught him. He always hated what his father did, always telling him what to do, and never letting Adam do anything he wanted. Adam had to sneak away to hang out with his friends. Now, his father just gave up. His friends were waiting for him by a lonely tree. No Peacekeepers were around this area, and he saw his four friends waiting for him. They had a basket of fresh strawberries, and a loaf of bread.

Toady was the day of the reaping. He and his friends made a pact to hang out in case one of them were reaped. Adam found a place without Peacekeepers, and the rest of his friends got food. He sat down with Yancy Semblance, Amy Garrett, Rory Johnson, and Joseph White. They all were terrified, but they all were seventeen. They were almost out of this darkness. Out of the fear. Soon, Amy and Rory left, most likely to be alone to cherish what might be their last day together. Joseph left to help his blind sister Sarah. Soon, Yancy and Adam walked to the Reaping together.

Adam would never admit it, but he had some feelings for Yancy. Adam ran his hand through his spiky black hair, and soon they both waited for the reaping to begin. The escort soon came onto the stage, waiting for everyone to calm down. The blonde woman was Mary Valentine, and she could care less about the people in the crowd. She slowly put her hand in the bowl of the male candidates, and pulled out a name.

"Yancy Semblance!"Mary called out.

Adam's amber eyes widened as he heard the name. What happened? Did his best friend (possibly crush) just get called! He watched as Yancy walked, but Adam couldn't do it. Yancy couldn't kill anyone. Yancy couldn't even kill his neighbor's rabid dog last week. Adam had to do it for him.

"I-I volunteer!"The words slipped out of Adam's mouth.

Everyone stopped and stared. Adam slowly walked up to the stage, waiting for Yancy to go back to his stood, and slowly walked back, and Adam could swear he saw a tear roll down his friend's face.

"What's your name?"Mary asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"Adam. Adam Miller."He said.

 _ **Okay, now, there are going to be like two more volunteers in the lower districts, and maybe three in the careers. I just made Adam Miller volunteer to make this point...and to make it more dramatic. Well, thanks for reading.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own the Hunger Games.**_

 _ **Wolf Evans (District 12)**_

Wolf silently watched his Yorkie, named Dusty, play with his six year old sister Rebecca. The sandy blonde boy watched as his young sister played. He knew she was in danger this year. Everyone was this year. He hates the games, and President Snow. He put to end two rebellions, and he would love to kill Snow himself. But sadly, he was here, in District 12. The Capitol rebuilt it just so they could mine for coal. It disgusted him.

His brothers were now in the room with Rebecca, and he silently walked outside his poor house to meet up with his only friend Lyrik. In fact, Wolf's family was poor even to District 12 standards. While his father, Steve Evans, worked in the mines, Wolf felt like he had a duty to help his family. Before the new Peacekeepers came, he hunted and got food for his family. Now, the fence was fixed and it was on even at night. Only at midnight it was off, so it wouldn't shut down due to overuse. Wolf went hunting only when his family really needed it, now a days.

Soon, he saw Lyrik, and waved. Lyrik is his only friend, and Lyrik has helped him a lot. Yes, many District Twelve residents helped him, but he helped the most. Wolf was an outcast, and it was lucky for him to get a friend. Lyrik gave Wolf a small piece of cheese, and gave Wolf a small smile. The reason was because it is Reaping Day. Everyone was considerate and nice to each other today.

"Good luck."Lyrik said.

Wolf slowly did the sign language equivalent for thank you. Wolf was born mute, perhaps this was why he was an outcast. Soon, Lyrik had to leave. It was soon time for the reaping. He helped his younger siblings get dressed in nice clothes, and he did too. The reaping has always given him a sense of dread, as if he might go into the games.

The new escort for District 12 is a lady with bright red and yellow hair, which is in a braid that goes down her back. It looked as if this escort was a bit conservative about herself, trying to not attract attention to her, and Wolf noticed this. He looked around, studying all the people of District 12. They all seemed saddened, and defeated. After all, they were the District that the Mockingjay: Katniss Everdeen came from. Once she went missing, the flame of battle drained from their eyes.

"Hello! Happy Hunger Games, everyone. "The lady said, pulling a name from the bowl for boys,"Albus Evans is the male tribute for District 12!"

No. Wolf watched as his twelve year old brother walked, but he couldn't let the games take his brother. Wolf raised his hands as he ran down to the stage. The escort was confused at his action, everyone was at first. But then they understood.

"Ah, we have a volunteer."The woman exclaimed.

Wolf walked up, and stood watching his family and friend stare in horror at what just happened. The woman asked who he was, and his mother yelled his name, trying to get him back. But it was no use. He was a tribute in the Hunger Games.

 **I hope this is good!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I still don't own The Hunger Games.**

 _ **Oceania Blue (District 4)**_

Oceania looked around her home, still playing with her mermaid doll. She giggled as she saw her older brother, Tristan, trying to figure out how to untangle the fishing net. Oceania's home was a house near the sea, and her family are fishers. Even her thirteen year old brother worked with her parents. Oceania usually just played with her dolls, played with her red hair, or helped make fish nets and hooks.

She knew her family wasn't going out to sea, though. Today was the day that the kids got called, and were seen on TV. Her parents were worried though, she didn't know why. Everyone was nice on this day. Sometimes people gave her and Tristan free cookies or something delicious. The five year old saw her mother get out a small, poofy blue dress out of the closet. Her mother helped Oceania get it on, and tied a green and blue ribbon in her red hair.

Excitement filled Oceania's brown eyes as her mother put a locket on her. She skipped with happiness, naive to the cold hard truth. Her brother just sighed, and soon they were at the reaping. Oceania was put in a group of kids her age, and she giggled. She was oblivious to what this was, but the man who said the names always looked happy, so she was happy. The green haired man walked up, and smiled.

"Lets do the little kiddies first, shall we?"The man said, putting his hand in a bowl,"Oceania Blue!"

Oceania was confused. The man always called big kids, not kids her age. Either way, she started to walked up, but the her mother protested, and ran after her. She fought the Peacekeepers that held her back, and one Peacekeeper got out a gun, and Oceania saw her mother fall to the ground as she heard a bang. Her mother had blood on her head, and Oceania cried. This never happened. She walked up to the man, crying. She had a bad feeling that this was bad.


End file.
